1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipating assemblies, and particularly to a heat dissipating assembly with a plurality of fins configured to have a large heat dissipating surface area.
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in today""s highly information-intensive society have led to remarkable improvements in performances of electronic devices. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs), large amounts of heat are produced. Such heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device, to prevent the system from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat dissipating assembly is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to remove heat therefrom.
An example of a conventional heat dissipating assembly comprises a plurality of parallel fins, a heat pipe, and a base. Each fin defines a through hole. One end of the heat pipe is respectively inserted into the through holes of the fins. And opposite end of the heat pipe is attached on the base. The base is attached on an electronic device, for absorbing heat produced by the electronic device. The heat is transferred to the fins by the heat pipe, and dissipated from the fins. However, the fins are typically planar, which limits their heat dissipating surface area. Furthermore, airflow passing across the fins in a direction parallel to the fins cannot easily receive heat from the fins. These limitations can significantly reduce the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipating assembly.
An improved heat dissipating assembly for removing heat produced by an electronic device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating assembly which can efficiently dissipate heat produced by an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating assembly having a plurality of fins configured to increase a heat dissipating surface area thereof and to provide deflection of airflow.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat dissipating assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a plurality of fins, three heat pipes, and a base. Each fin defines three through holes across a middle portion thereof. A plurality of dome-shaped protruding portions is formed in each fin at opposite sides of the through holes. Some of the protruding portions protrude from a front face of the fin, and some from a rear face of the fin. The protruding portions are arranged in a regular array of offset rows. Adjacent protruding portions in any row protrude from the front face and from the rear face in a regular alternating configuration. One end of each heat pipe is respectively inserted into the corresponding through holes of the fins, and an opposite end of each heat pipe is attached in the base. The base is attached on an electronic device, for absorbing heat produced by the electronic device. The heat is transferred to the fins by the heat pipe, and dissipated from the fins. The protruding portions increase a heat dissipating surface area of the fins, and deflect airflow that passes across the fins in a direction parallel to the fins.